


On My Way To You

by sassbewitchedmyass



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, game of thrones
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, soft jaime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 22:07:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19450450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassbewitchedmyass/pseuds/sassbewitchedmyass





	On My Way To You

Jaime stood on his back porch and gazed out across the yard. It was the height of summer on Tarth. A muggy 95 degrees but a nice little breeze was coming off the ocean. He couldn't see his family, they were down at the beach past the hedgerows on the far side of the yard, but he could hear them. Of course he could. 

He set off across the yard following the noise. He was certain the whole island could hear his family at any given time of the day. Loud and unruly and full of life. The kind of family, the kind of home, he'd always wanted. He’d never thought he would have it. Not after the life he had led, not after the things he had done. 

But then Brienne happened. 

With her kind eyes and her unrelenting compassion. She had been the catalyst to the new Jaime. The Jaime who believed he could start over, be the man he had always wanted to be. She always had a quote or some "feel good" story to encourage him in his darkest times. When he was struggling with the man he used to be. 

“I hope you live a life you're proud of, and if you're not, I hope you have the courage to start all over again.”

That's what she had said to him on that winters day so many years ago. And looking into those endless blue eyes as she recited it to him in that soft lilting voice, his fate had been sealed. He couldn't give up on her, or them, or more importantly, himself. 

Brienne always said to truly love another, you had to love yourself first. It was a hard lesson she had learned and an even harder one for Jaime. But learn it he did. Because he never wanted anything so much in his life than to be able to give Brienne Tarth all the love she deserved. 

Brienne was standing at the edge of the water, laughing at their children splashing in the surf when Jaime finally made it to the beach. He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. He kissed her warm neck and whispered in her ear, "Hello, love."

He could hear the smile in her voice when she said, "Hello, sweetheart. Where have you been?"

"On my way to you."

And it was true. All his life, every mountaintop, every valley, every fork in the road, every burned bridge. It was all leading to her. To her warm salty skin and her crooked little grin and this unabashed happiness swelling his chest every day. He kissed her on the neck once more.

"Always on my way to you."


End file.
